LOTM: Burning Sun S1 P2/Transcript
(In Blake's Realm, Blake is seen walking around nervously in his throne room) Blake H: Oh man.... (Rebecca, Blake's mother, is seen sitting down at a nearby table) Rebecca: It's okay Blake. Blake H: Mom, they're supposed to be my heirs, and now they've both vanished! *sigh* And why hasn't Yang called back?! Rebecca: She's probably still looking sweetie. Blake H: Well she better find them fast! Otherwise- (Yang then opens the doors and walks in with Daniel, Adam and Amanda) Yang: Guess who's back Blake? Blake H: *Gasp* Daniel! Adam! (Blake runs up and hugs them both) Daniel: Hi dad... Blake H: You guys had me worried sick! Adam: Sorry about that... Blake H: Where have you been?! It's been two weeks! Daniel: U-Ummm... Adam: A friend's house? Blake H: A friend's house? Daniel: Y-Yeah, yeah just a friend of ours. Amanda: I can vouch for them sir! Blake H: Who's this? Daniel: Oh this is Amanda! Adam: Our friend! Blake H: Oh. So you're Amanda? Amanda: Yes sir! Blake H: Hm, nice to meet you then! Amanda: Nice to meet you to sir. And I'm sorry your sons ran off but... But I needed they're help so... Yeah my deepest apologizes. Blake H: Hmmm.. Daniel: Its true dad. Really. Blake H:... Yang? Is this true? Yang:..... Daniel:.... Yang:....Yes. Blake H: Really? Yang: Yep. I found them at this girl Amanda's house and that's all there was to it. Blake H:.... All right then. Adam: *Smile* (Daniel gives Yang a subtle thumbs up) Adam: Sorry if we scared you dad. Blake H: Its okay Adam. As long as you two are safe, that's all that matters. Rebecca: I told you they would be fine. Blake H: I know mom. Rebecca: *Smile* Yang: Well, if that's all you needed, I'll head back to Remnant. Blake H: Um, w-wait. Yang: Hm? Blake H: Yang can I....talk to you. Alone? Yang: Um, sure. (Blake nods before he and Yang walk off) Amanda: Soooo, mind showing me around? Adam: Sure! Daniel: Why not? Amanda: Yes! (The three walk off before the scene cuts to Yang and Blake in Blake's bedroom. He looks out the window looking over his realm) Blake H:........ Yang: Soooo, what's up? Blake H:....Do you know why I sent you after my kids this time? Yang: This time? Blake H: I'll be straight with you, they've done this before without telling me. But it never bothered me until now. Yang: Why does it bother you? Blake H:....I found out something recently. Yang: And? Blake H: Apparently back when we were fighting Grimoire, he told someone about me. Someone....I think you and your friends might know. Yang:..... Blake H: But now that Grimoire's no longer a threat, I feel like my life may have just gotten a bit more difficult. Yang: Blake... Blake H: Look, knowing that she worked with my dad was bad enough. Knowing that my status as a god is known to her is bad as well. But if she finds out about my kids, then we're going to run into problems. Yang:..... Blake H: I know I'm sounding delusional, but is it not a possibility? Yang: I mean... Blake H: Look, I don't wanna stress you or anyone else about it. I just care about keeping my kids safe. I mean, even I don't know the full power their Spirits have. Yang: Right. Blake H: Just....keep an eye out okay? Yang: Yeah. I got it. Blake H: Thanks Yang. Yang: *Nods* Well. Since I'm here, why not show me around? I haven't seen Pete in awhile. Blake H: Alright. Sounds good. Yang: *Nods* (The two go and leave the room) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts